


Пешка на две клетки вперед

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Хакс сомневается, что солдаты пойдут за Реном — но главное, что в этом сомневаются они сами. И это просто отлично.





	Пешка на две клетки вперед

Это ничего не меняет.

Хакс смотрит в зеркало, пристально, долго, щурится на себя и в конце концов кивает.

Это ничего не меняет, пусть даже кажется, что изменилось абсолютно все. Первый Порядок почти победил: армада кораблей против пары десятков раненых оборванцев — война будет недолгой. И он все еще генерал, все еще здесь. А Верховный лидер... Это ничего не меняет.

За несколько дней, что Хакс не видит его, Рен успевает удобно устроиться на новом теплом месте. Теперь на личные беседы он вызывает к себе в тронный зал — преимущество резиденции Лидера. Теперь вместо солдат гвардии в зале рыцари ордена Рена. Теперь многих казнят, не оглашая приговора публично. 

Солдаты в смятении — Хакс видит это во взглядах, которые они украдкой бросают на него. Никто не осмеливается спросить, почему же на троне вместо мудрого правителя сидит неуравновешенный форсъюзер. Хакс сомневается, что они пойдут за Реном — но главное, что в этом сомневаются они сами. И это просто отлично.

Хакс запрашивает аудиенцию у Верховного лидера, и это право предоставляют ему даже чересчур быстро. Он шагает по затемненным коридорам и старательно выуживает из памяти заготовленные мысли. Он подозревает, что Рен церемониться не будет, терпения не хватит. Все-таки удачно, что Хакс знает привычки самодуров. Он может повернуть это так, как нужно ему. Попытается.

Двери зала распахиваются с нужной торжественностью, и Хакс, слушая гулкий звук шагов, идет вперед, к трону. Рен сидит, подперев щеку кулаком, двое его рыцарей стоят по бокам в отдалении. Хакс запрещает ростку волнения подняться, и тот смиренно усыхает. 

— Генерал Хакс, — произносит Рен, когда он останавливается на нужном расстоянии.

— Верховный лидер, — откликается Хакс, добавляя в голос ровно столько иронии, сколько нужно, чтобы заподозрить ее и откинуть эту мысль.

— Вы хотели о чем-то доложить? — Рен садится ровно и переплетает пальцы рук.

— Нет. Я хотел уточнить дату вашей первой речи в качестве Лидера Порядка. Возможно, стоит сделать приготовления.

Рен скупо морщится.

— Никакой речи не будет. У меня нет на это времени.

Хакс подавляет торжество и вместо это спрашивает еще раз:

— То есть, вы не собираетесь показаться своим солдатам? У них есть что отпраздновать. Возмож...

— А у меня нет, — прерывает его Рен. Он смотрит исподлобья, губы плотно сжимаются.

«Значит, ты проиграл», — думает Хакс, глядя ему в глаза.

Его начинает знакомо гнуть к полу, медленно и неотвратимо. И память послушно подкидывает ему все увиденное и услышанное за эти дни: косые взгляды, тихие шепотки, осторожные разговоры. Страх и разобщенность — наследство нового Лидера.

«Ты им не командир. Они тебе не верят. Они не станут воевать за кучку фанатиков».

Рен подрывается с трона и оказывается рядом в считанные секунды — Хакс уже опирается рукой об пол, стоя на одном колене. Он поднимает взгляд, смотрит Рену за спину. Как же просто согнать его с заветного места.

— Я вижу, ошибки тебя ничему не учат, — рычит Рен.

— Как и вас, — негромко отвечает Хакс. Рыцарям необязательно это слышать. — Собираетесь воевать с этими недобитками в одиночку?

Рен тычет пальцем в свой трон.

— Это ни о чем тебе не говорит? За мной вся мощь Первого Порядка!

Хакс чувствует, что становится легче дышать. Давящая за затылок рука отпускает его. И он поднимается снова.

— Мощь в людях, Рен, — тот стоит слишком близко. Хакс хорошо видит, как раздуваются от злости крылья его носа. Его план может кончиться плохо — но это ничего не меняет. — Вы для них — просто страшилка в... 

Он осекается. Решение избавиться от шлема было, пожалуй, удачным, здесь ему не к чему придраться.

Рен смотрит ему в глаза, сжимает кулаки — слышно, как скрипит кожа перчаток. В изломе бровей уже виден выбор, который Рен собирается сделать, и выбор дается ему нелегко. Поэтому Хакс снова решает играть на опережение.

— Вам нужен союзник, — произносит он еще тише. — Тот, кто будет говорить с людьми от вашего имени. Тот, кто поведет их.

— Я сам поведу их, — огрызается Рен, с сомнением смотря на него. 

Снова начинает ломить виски, и Хакс в первый и последний раз не пытается закрыться. Да, он ненавидит его — взаимно. Он хотел стать Лидером сам — но кто бы не хотел. И сейчас, в данный конкретный момент этот союз выгоден им обоим. Рен тоже это понимает. А Хакс все же гораздо понятнее и надежней, чем самовольная девица с принципами.

— Я ничего не... Ты, — глаза Рена становятся шире совсем немного. Но заметно.

— Доспех преторианцев весьма сложен, — отвечает Хакс. — Небольшой динамик в нем спрятать довольно легко.

Эта правда — его акт доброй воли. Если Рена она не купит, все кончено.

Но Рен задумчиво кивает и щурится. А затем протягивает ему руку.

— Перемирие, — провозглашает он.

Хакс смотрит на ладонь в перчатке — и совершенно не горит желанием к ней прикасаться. Впрочем, обижать нового союзника пока рано тоже, поэтому Хакс выпрямляется и, заложив руки за спину, щелкает каблуками.

Рен, кивнув, опускает руку и приказывает:

— Подготовьте все к послезавтра. У меня еще остались дела.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Хакс смотрит, как тот возвращается к трону и садится, что-то говорит, развернувшись вполоборота, своему рыцарю. Тот коротко кланяется и выходит через небольшую заднюю дверь. Закончив с этим, Рен снова поворачивается к нему.

— Можете идти, генерал.

Хакс кивает. Он идет обратно, к себе, снова ощущая под ногами твердый пол. Люди вокруг все еще снуют туда и сюда, словно мыши — но теперь Хакс, смотря на них, чувствует только превосходство. Вернувшись в покои, он присаживается на диван и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Теперь ему тоже есть что отпраздновать.


End file.
